edfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Stealthghost
Welcome Hi, welcome to Ed, Edd n Eddy! Thanks for your edit to the Quotes page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Jspyster1 (Talk) 05:54, July 4, 2010 Quotes Reply The quotes are supposed to be on the left side. They do that automatically. Also, every time you end a sentence from a character type " " to start a new line. For example: Typing this: *'Sarah': "Ed, what are you doing?" Ed: "Making Eddy tall." Sarah: "I'm telling mom!" ---- Will give you this: *'Sarah': "Ed, what are you doing?" Ed: "Making Eddy tall." Sarah: "I'm telling mom!" ---- Hope that helps. Gallery Images Whenever you add an image to a gallery be sure to add the word "File:" to the front of the image's name, if it is not already there. FaceBook Reply Nope. I'm not really into social networking. Reply to an Apology. Dude, take a chill pill. I was only wondering why. That's all I wanted, I knew it was a joke, I was just being overly dramatic. Agent M 07:14, July 18, 2010 (UTC) You are forgiven. - Award Problem Reply Unfortunately this is not a problem I can fix. Perhaps it is a glitch. I heard you wanted help from me and I would like to ask why it takes you 25 edits to do quotes or trivia? Can you answer that? Reply Umm… Excuse me?? I never called you the most hated user on the Wiki. What are you talking about? - Ah, okay, I was confused. But I don't think he ever called you that, did he? - Hmm… well, I talked with him in the shout box, and I don't recall him ever spewing hatred toward you. I think you're reading it wrong. We were talking about User:Animusic, not you. Agent M is a nice person, he'd never try to anger anyone for no reason. - Oh, I just checked over the shout box archives myself, and I think you took his comment the wrong way. He was merely giving an example. He said you (not directly you, but as one person) COULD be the most hated person on the wiki and be #1 in badges. He wasn't saying that you WERE the most hated. So this was just a misunderstanding. - Reply from Agent M Yeah, that's what I meant, Kirkland22 is right, I said you COULD be the most hated user on this wiki and #1 at the same time, and I'm sorry if I offended you, and hope we'll get over this misunderstanding. I actually think you are great contributor to the wiki, albeit sometimes overdoing some of your edits. Agent M 05:42, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Please Look I know im not an administrator or anything so I can't really do anything to you, but could you please stop adding all that useless trivia. I mean alot of the trivia added by you has been erased. Delete Reply I already deleted that. - RE: (No Subject) I heard you wanted help from me and I would like to ask you why it takes you 25 edits to do trivia or quots on a page. [[User:Ruin Cireela|''R]][[User:Ruin Cireela|u'']]''i''[[User:Jspyster1|''n]][[User:Ruin Cireela|' ]][[User:Ruin Cireela|C']][[User:Ruin Cireela|i'']][[User:Ruin Cireela|''r]][[User:Ruin Cireela|e'']][[User:Ruin Cireela|''e]][[User:Ruin Cireela|l'']][[User:Ruin Cireela|''a]][The #1 Ed Edd n Eddy Fan ☺] 12:35, July 26, 2010 (UTC) No Subject Hey it's Ian, give me some more advice whenever you likeStealthphantom 05:53, July 27, 2010 (UTC)Stealthphantom Hello, I'm A Newguy *Hello, I am an Ed fan named Ricky490. I see you earned good badges and I decided to earn one, too. You see like an awesome guy, bye. Ricky490 19:06, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Pictures Please, again, stop adding bad quality pictures, obviously taken from a TV. They are dark, blurry and have lines running through them. I think I have asked you about this on the shout box, but please, again, STOP WITH THE PICTURES. Agent M (Contact!) 13:00, July 28, 2010 (UTC) PLEASE STOP adding pictures taken from a TV. They are of sub-sub-substantial quality and only over inflate a gallery. Short line: stop adding pictures that are terrible quality. We don't need any more of them! I agree with the above messages. I'm glad you want to add images, but the Wiki doesn't need bad quality ones. - About your Signature Ok, hows about I make your signatures to your specifications? It's no biggie, just tell me the colors and the message for the link to your talk page? Something like that.to the Ghost 21:57, July 31, 2010 (UTC)Stealthghost Okay, so it'll look like this?: Stealthghost to the Ghost Never mind. The "Talk to the Ghost" part didn't work because it was ''already on your talk page.